


Flowers

by ToTheMax



Series: TWDG Rarepairs Week [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brody lives au ftw, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: When flowers divert Brody's attention from her and Violet's fishing patrol, Violet realizes she needs to tell Brody how she feels.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy twdg rarepairs week!! Today's prompt was Flower Crowns, and I decided to write some good good Brolet. Have fun. Ik it's a day early but Eh

“Brody,” Violet scoffed, trying hard to mask her smirk she felt building on her face, “Can you please focus for two seconds?”

“I am focusing!” Brody promised with a sweet smile on her face as she stood up from the ground, a dandelion between her fingers. “Look, the flowers are blooming!”

After all these years, Violet had lost track of time, but she did know that Winter had ebbed away to let Spring take its place. The air was blowing warmer, and the sun had decided to stop hiding between snow-filled grey clouds. There were still plenty of patches of snow on the ground, and the air was still nippy this morning, but it was a lot more inviting than the past few weeks. The creek was starting to bear fish again-- one of their only options for dinner-- which is why Brody and Violet were out at early morning to hopefully catch something for breakfast.

“Vi,” Brody urged, holding the dandelion out to her. “Blow on it!”

Violet rolled her eyes, but smiled as she shifted her spear from one hand to the other. “Why would I do that?” Still, she took it from Brody’s hand,  trying to ignore the buzz sent through her when their fingers touched.

“Well, I heard that if you make a wish and blow all the seeds of fit in one go, your wish will come true!” She dug the edge of her spear into a rock embedded in the dirt, shrugging at Violet’s eyebrow raise. “What? It’s worth a shot.”

“You still believe in those?” Violet’s tone wasn’t accusing, but soft as she regarded the girl in front of her. Brody nodded at the plant she held, and Violet sighed. “Okay, okay. I wish…”

“No, don’t say it out loud,” Brody said, finally turning toward the creek to keep an eye out for fish. “That’s bad luck.”

“Did you come out of a kid’s book?” Violet’s smile cracked across her face, tired eyes alight with Brody’s infectious excitement. “Fine. I won’t say it out loud.” She wouldn’t admit it, but she genuinely thought for a moment about a wish. Then, she took in a deep breath and blew on the dandelion, scattering seeds all over the creek.

Brody grinned widely at her, then turned back to the creek just in time to catch a fish trying to swim against the current. With a quick move, the fish was on the sharp end of her spear, lifted out of the water. “Got one! Was your wish that we had something to eat today?”

“Totally.” Violet joined Brody at the side of the creek, spear raised for any fish that dared to come across. “You know me so well.” She felt a jump in her heart when Brody giggled, and forced herself to not look at her and focus on the creek.  _ Jeez, Violet!  _ She told herself,  _ you have a job to do! You can pay attention to her later, right now we need to get some food.  _ She snapped herself out of her thoughts and quickly thrust her spear into the water, just barely grabbing a fish. She was sure her face was some shade of pink, and just hoped Brody didn’t notice.

Brody was the next to snag a fish after two failed attempts, and she sat down on the rocks beneath her feet once the fish was in a bucket. “I think that’s enough for today, ya’ think?”

Violet looked at the fish halfway filling the bucket, and nodded, shifting over and sitting down next to her. “Yeah, it should be. If not, we can be sure that Mitch and Aasim caught something out there.” She brought one leg up to her chest, the other folded and to the side as she propped her hand on her upright knee. She finally turned her eyes away from the creek and to Brody, who was picking little flowers out from the dirt. 

She felt herself smile, and didn’t bother trying to keep it hidden this time, Sunlight peeking through the fluffy white clouds above seemed to open a spotlight right on Brody, making her hair shine and her smile glow even brighter-- if that was even possible. Though, this time, Brody caught her staring.

“What are you lookin’ at?” she asked mockingly, tossing a yellow sprout at Violet, who laughed a little and tossed it back. “I’m just picking flowers!” She looked at the bundle of green, yellow, and purple in her hands, making sure not to drop any. “Maybe I can make one of those flower crowns-- the ones that Ms. Martin always used to make?”   
“Oh yeah,” Violet hummed, “I remember those.”

“I remember you  _ hated  _ those,” Brody clarified. “Every time she’d give you one, you’d throw it on the ground or give it to Louis.”

“Louis loved those freakin’ things,” Violet said, recalling fond memories. “Do you think you remember how to make them?” She asked, halfway hesitating.

Brody read her tone, and nodded at her, leaning into her shoulder a bit. “That head blow may have gotten rid of some things,” she said, gesturing to the still-nasty scar above her right eye, “But I think I can still remember it. I’ll make you one too, don’t worry.” She nudged Violet’s shoulder when she stammered, her face flashing a darker shade of pink.

“I didn’t ask for one,” Violet insisted, but her act wasn’t fooling anybody at this point. In the month and a half since Clementine had came to the school, Violet and Brody had been almost inseparable, especially after Marlon pulled his little stunt that nearly killed Brody. She was pretty sure they were… a thing, but there was never any clarification-- at least, not in Violet’s eyes. 

Brody, on the other hand, had every intention to be with Violet-- of course giving her the space she needed. She’s been treading lightly ever since they rescued their friends from the raiders, as seeing Minerva again after so long had definitely shaken Violet up. Though, no matter how hard she read into Violet’s behavior, the signals were always mixed. She tried not to think about it as she wove the flower stems together, binding them into a sweet-smelling wreath.

Violet broke the silence between them, glancing at Brody sideways. “So, how’s your head? I know it’s been a while with no problems, but… just thought I’d ask.”

Brody paused in her fumbling with the flowers, setting the half-formed wreath  her lap and grazing her scar with her cold fingers. “Well… hasn’t been hurting. I think my concussion is gone, just have to deal with this scar.” She kept her fingers pressed to the bumpy scar, eyes staring hard at the crown in front of her. “It’s not so bad, Vi. Really.” Violet nodded, and watched as Brody picked another flower from the earth, then slump over. “I’m gonna need more flowers than this.” She stood up, brushing her pants off, and helping Violet stand. “C’mon, we can come back for the fish later, let’s go flower searching.”

Violet took a minute to brush dirt off the seat of her pants, and followed Brody at a distance, mostly thinking to herself. She didn’t even think about denying it anymore, she liked Brody. In Louis’s words, she like-liked her. As more than a friend. Just being with Brody alone by the creek was enough to jump her heart into overdrive. There was no one else around, they could talk about whatever… Maybe she should talk about the possibility of them--

“--right, Vi?” Brody had knelt down to a patch of small yellow flowers, gently picking one and twirling it around her fingers.

“Uh, yeah,” Violet answered immediately, wringing her hands together.

Brody knew that nervous look Violet shot her, and giggled. “Didn’t even hear what I said, did you?” In her silence, she added, “What, am I just that pretty?”

Violet stopped herself at the last second from stammering out another  _ uh, yeah _ and crossed her arms. “I was just… thinking, you know?”

“You do a lot of that lately.” Brody sat back down, motioning for Violet to come sit near her, to which the girl obeyed. They sat next to each other, Brody’s elbow resting on Violet’s leg as she knotted the flower stems together to finish the crown. “What are you thinking about?”

“Um… you.” Violet pulled her other knee that Brody wasn’t leaning on up to her chest, resting her arms on top of it. “I’ve, um… been thinking about… you,” she clarified, albeit hesitantly.

Brody paused in her weaving. Her eyes flicked to Violet in a sidelong glance, watching as she picked up a flower from the patch. “...What about me?” She finally asked.

Violet breathed in, trying to tamp down her hesitation. At this point it was now or never. She had to tell her. “Well… I just keep thinking about you. And… after what Marlon did, I nearly lost you.” She stared at the flower between her fingers, reaching her other hand out to gently tug at a yellow petal as Brody started to finish the crown. “And… if he had just hit you a little harder-- if Clem wasn’t there to stop him… we’d have one more grave in the graveyard with your name on it.” With a tiny snap, the petal she was holding popped off of the flower and fluttered to the ground by her boot. “I… I was so scared.”

Brody couldn’t help but read into her wording.  _ ‘I nearly lost you.’ She nearly lost me. Not the school, but her.  _

“And… when the raiders came to the school,” Violet continued, pulling another petal off the flower in her hand. “I just-- I was scared they were gonna take you. You were in bad enough shape, all it would have taken was one wrong move, and you’d be dead.” The final word spat out of Violet’s mouth like a bad poison, and the rest of the petals jerked off the flower with one yank, crumpled into Violet’s fist. “I just… haven’t been able to shake how lucky you got. Losing Minnie was one thing, but… I can’t lose you too.”

Brody dropped the now-finished flower crown into her lap, her heart hammering against her ribcage. Her brownish-red locks shook with every beat, her breath hitching in her throat. Slowly, she turned to Violet and gently took her hand unoccupied with flower petals. She felt Violet’s fingers close around her palm, and was surprised to find her crying. “Vi…?”

Violet held fast onto Brody’s hand, trying to slow her tears, but as soon as they started they flowed like the creek. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m just so scared I’m gonna wake up one morning and this is all just some dream. That… you’re actually dead, and that Marlon actually killed you… all before I could even tell you that I-- I liked you!” She stopped herself, her throat closing up with a shocked sob. She felt Brody’s thumb graze across her knuckles, trying to rationalize with herself if it was real or not. If she had just  _ said that  _ or not. 

Was it just a dream? Will she wake up any second? Did she just spend the whole morning hyping herself up for nothing? She finally pushed away all her worry, her guilt, her fear, all for a split second of a tearful confession that ultimately lead to--

“Violet…” Brody shifted, now holding Violet’s hand with both of her own. “Hey, look at me, Vi.” When the teary hazel eyes met hers, she softly smiled. “Look, I’m here. RIght here, it’s real. Alright, this isn’t some dream you’re having.” She let Violet lean into her shoulder, sniffling and choking back sobs. “I… shit, Vi. I like you too, alright?” She moved her hand to place it on top of Violet’s head, tousling her hair. She felt a smile crack across her lips, a rush of exhilaration rushing through her and lifting her head into the clouds. 

Violet couldn’t express the small relief she felt once she registered Brody’s words, too busy with trying to slow her breathing and dry her eyes.  _ Now I know I’m dreaming,  _ she thought,  _ no way in hell would Brody like someone like me. God, I can’t believe this. I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut.  _

She went to pull away from Brody, but felt a small weight on her head. She sat herself upright and reached up, feeling the many flowers woven into a crown. When she looked at Brody, she was smiling. “Aw, it suits you.”

Violet finally laughed, her earlier worries melting away, just a little. She scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve, subconsciously lean into her. She didn’t realize she was doing it until she felt Brody’s arm around her shoulders. One hand still lingered on the flower crown, gently messing with the many petals. “Thank you,” she said, her voice thinning.

“You ain’t gonna throw this one out, are you?” Brody teased, her wide smile buried into Violet’s hair. She felt like they had both been feeling the same, the confirmation of  relationship not needing to be spoken.

“Nope,” Violet said. “And if you see Louis wearing it, he snatched it from me.” She laughed with Brody, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of Brody’s fingers lightly running through her hair. Her hand dropped from the crown, wrung with her other in her lap. They stayed like that for a while; Violet calmly pressed into Brody’s side while Brody kept taking her fingers through her hair, careful not to disturb the crown atop her head.

Eventually, they had to go back to the school. Violet just wanted to stay by the creek, mostly to escape the inevitable teasing from Louis and Clementine, but she’d rather get teased rather than have them worry. So, hand in hand, they started with their fish back to the school.

She didn’t mind, really. No matter what happened, she was with Brody. That’s what mattered.

As she fell asleep that night, she kept the crown beside her bed. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she stared at the ceiling. 

Her dandelion wish for them to spend time together came true in a way she didn't expect, but she wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
